


Duality

by callidryas



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angels, Author Is Not Religious, Demons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Rating May Change, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callidryas/pseuds/callidryas
Summary: An angel-demon hybrid falls to Earth to escape its punishment from God. Dan brings it home to take care of it and figure out what the hell it is.Content warnings will be put in the notes before each chapter.
Kudos: 1





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Physical and emotional abuse, large scars, self-mutilation.

There was never a concrete line between good and evil. God tried to keep everything on one side or the other, but even He was never perfect. After Lucifer was banished from Heaven, He knew that to be true. Although He tried His best to fix His mistakes and prevent another incident, there was nothing He could do about this until after the fact. A baby was brought before Him by an angel. She said it was the child of an angel and a demon. The angel and demon were stripped of their wings and cast down to Earth. God was filled with hate for the baby, for it was a physical representation of every mistake He had ever made, every sin gone unpunished, every good deed unrewarded. The baby stayed in Heaven, although it could have been in Hell all the same. Lucifer saw the child as too good to belong in Hell. It was tortured from the moment God laid eyes on it, even though it committed no sin. The baby grew into a toddler, then into an adolescent, then into a young adult, and only grew to have more resentment for God over the millennia it was kept in Heaven. One day, the child had had enough. Agonizingly stripping itself of what was left of its wings and horns, the child fell to Earth. It had escaped its punishment for its existence, but not for long.


End file.
